


Fallen Love

by sorrymomther



Category: Monsters Inc (2001), One Direction (Band)
Genre: Drug Use, M/M, i saved it in my computer as modern romance which is tru, please don't send this to harry styles, sorry mom, this is the only fic i will ever write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-29
Updated: 2015-06-29
Packaged: 2018-04-06 20:02:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4234764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sorrymomther/pseuds/sorrymomther
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Styles was looking for a love he never had. He never expected to find it in the form of a small green cyclops.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fallen Love

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for Iris my bff like a year ago and meant to post it on here but never did. I think I might have written it on 420 (blaze it) last year which would explain some things. You're welcome world. Please don't send this to Harry Styles as I would like to live in a world where he doesn't know I exist instead of one where he knows I wrote a fic about him falling in love with Mike Wazowski.

Harry Styles had never known love before. All he knew about love he had learned in movies. He was tired of feeling alone and he wanted to find that one person to share his life with. He was tired and he needed air.

“Mum, I’m going for a walk,” Harry yelled to Anne.

“All right honey, be back for dinner,” Anne replied.

As Harry was walking he started thinking about how he could meet a special someone. He zoned out and found himself walking to the park in his neighborhood.

Upon his arrival, he headed over to the swing set. He was aimlessly swinging when all of a sudden he heard faint singing coming from somewhere. He couldn’t pinpoint where the noise was coming from, so he decided to take a look around.

What he came to discover was the singing was coming from a small green man. The song he was singing was Na Na Na by One Direction.

“Hey, that me band,” Harry whispered.

The green man suddenly stopped singing and said to young Harry, “Who you?”

“I’m Harry,’ said Harry.

As Harry looked upon the green man, he realized that his one green orb was so green it reminded Harry of all the beautiful things in life. Harry wondered, “Is this small green Cyclops my soul mate?”

“Well, Harold,” small green Cyclops said.

“It’s Harry,” said Harry.

“Well, Harold,” replied small green Cyclops, “how would you like to go on a trip with me? Haha trip.” 

“I don’t even know your name,” said Harry.

“It’s Mike Wazowski,” said Mike Wazowski.

Harry didn’t understand how he’d become so enamored by this small green Mike Wazowski, but he found himself agreeing to go with him on a trip.

“Take my hand,” said Mike.

Harry’s pulse began to race quicker as his hand came into contact with Mike’s.

“Close your eyes,” said Mike.

Harry did as he was told and when Mike told him to open his eyes again he found he was in heaven.

“Harold, this is Jesus,” Mike exclaimed.

“Hello young Harold, good to see you,” said Jesus.

“Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii,” said Harry.

“Want a hit Harry,” Mike asked while he began to smoke a blunt passed on by Jesus.

“I can’t believe I just saw Jesus smoke a blunt,” said Harry.

“Hell yeah dis bitch go hard,” said Jesus.

After about an hour of smoking, Mike asked Harry if he was ready to go back to the park. Harry agreed and they said their goodbyes to Jesus.

Once back at the park, Harry realized that his heart felt two times too big. He thought to himself, “This must be what love is.”

Mike took Harry by the hand and led him to a large wall. Harry helped Mike up and then got up himself.

“Mike, are you sure this is a good idea? It seems pretty tall,” asked Harry.

“I’m good, what do you think I am 2 feet tall?” said Mike.

“Yeah,” said Harry.

After a few moments of silence, Mike spoke up. 

“Harry, I have a confession to make. I think I’m in love with you,” said Mike.

“It’s mutual, we’ve discusses it,” said Harry.

Then, Mike looked into Harry’s eyes and Harry looked into Mike’s eye for a few moments. Just as Harry was leaning in to kiss Mike, the unthinkable happened. Mike lost his balance and fell off the wall.

“MIKE WAZOWSKI NOOOOOOOOO,” screamed Harry.

As it turned out, Humpty Dumpty was actually disguising himself as Mike Wazowski the whole time. He had a great fall and all the king horses and all the kings men couldn’t put Humpty together again.

Harry Styles went on to live his life without love, knowing that his heart had been stolen by the small green man at the park and could never be replaced by another.

The end

**Author's Note:**

> Wow congrats for making through til the end. Say hi to me on tumblr I am lilcraic and feel free to compliment me on my writing skills.


End file.
